This invention relates to drain closures for use with bathtubs, sinks, laundry tubs, and the like, and more particularly to drain closures that are maintained in any open position by force exerted by the post on the stopper.
While there are a variety of drain closures, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,877 describes a drain closure that uses an interrupted metal ring fitted in a groove on a post that is compressed in a bore of a stopper and expands to exert a force to hold the stopper in an open position. While this device provides the advantage of maintaining the stopper in any open position, the device requires multiple parts and machining. Likewise, in some situations during operation, the ring can become dislodged from the groove causing the stopper to stick or jam.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a drain closure that is simple to manufacture and utilizes a minimum number of parts.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a drain closure having an integrally molded resilient post that exerts a force to hold the stopper in any position.
Yet a further objective of the invention is to provide a drain closure that is economical to manufacture.
In accordance with the invention the drain closure has a strainer body, and a resilient post that is mounted in a vertical bore of the strainer body. On the outer surface of the post are protruding ridges that extend outwardly from the outer surface of the post. The post also has an elongated open slot that extends through the post. A stopper is mounted on the post and is slidably moveable thereon. The stopper has a bore that receives the post such that the ridges on the post are compressed toward the open slot and expand outwardly against the bore of the stopper to exert a force which maintains the stopper in any position moved thereto.